The Dinner
by marshmallow10293
Summary: AU: Luke wants Nick to come meet his mom for the first time. Nick finally agrees to go. Will Luke's mom and his sister, Clementine approve? Nuke One-shot. Summary is really bad.


**Just a little one shot that came to mind. Luke and Nick are both 17 and Clem in 8. I hope you like it. Enjoy!**

"Come on pleaseee." Luke whined, he had been asking Nick to come over to his house tonight for the past 10 minutes. They were at the park, enjoying the cold. "No Luke, I already told you not to ask me again." Luke pouted, he really wanted Nick to meet his mom, they had been dating for almost a year now after all. Luke put on the biggest puppy eyes he could manage. The sun hit them, making the chocolate brown color lighter than it really was. "pleaseeeee Nick, it's only for a little while, you'll do fine she'll love you! Even my little sister will and she's more stubborn then a mule." Nick had heard all about Luke's little sister, Clementine. He always told him stories about how she would always get into trouble, like when she tried to give a stray dog food, and it bit her. She got stitches the next week. Nick wanted to meet them, the only problem was... He was afraid, what if it was too awkward, or Clementine didn't like him, what is he messed up...Nick was always messing up, but Luke didn't mind. Luke gave Nick a quick peck on the lips, before giving his big puppy eyes again. "Please?" Nick rolled his eyes, Luke knew exactly how to get what he wanted from Nick. Luke gave him another peck and continued to ask the same question. After about a minute, Nick finally gave in to Luke's request.

He smiled at Luke before giving an answer. "Alright fine, and stop doing that with your eyes...it's way to cute." Luke grinned, his eyes lit up like a Christmas tree. He pulled Nick into a tight embrace, burying his face in the crook of Nick's neck. His voice was muffled by Nick's sweater. "Thank you Nick, you wont regret it." Nick wrapped his arms around Luke's waist, making their hug tighter. "Anything if it makes you happy Luke." Nick could feel Luke smiling. Luke pull away a little, enough for him to press a soft kiss on Nick's lips. Nick gladly returned the kiss. Now Nick just had to get enough courage, to go to Luke's house and meet his parents

-Later that day (now dusk)-

Nick was nervous, he was pulling up in Luke's driveway. His nerves had been eating away at him all day, but now they were practically taking him over. Nick got out of his car, walked up to the front steps, and took a deep breath before knocking on the door with his slightly shaky hand. After a couple seconds, the door was opened by a girl, about two feet shorter than Nick. She wasn't afraid to look him in the eye, she even seem a bit intimidating. "Are you my brothers boyfriend? I'm Clementine, Luke has told me all about you." despite how tough she looked, her smile was soft, kinda like Luke's. "Hey, I-I'm Nick." Clementine chuckled "I know Luke wouldn't stop blabbing about how great you are." Nick's face developed lightest of blushes. Clementine smiled at the teenage boy in front of her. So far he seemed nice. Nick stood there awkwardly, he really didn't know what to do next. Clementine noticed this, she motioned him inside. "Well? Aren't you gonna come in?" Nick smiled sheeply, he took a step inside. He couldn't let his nerves get the better of him. "I'll go get Luke!" Clementine said. Nick took a seat on the couch while he waited for Clementine to return with Luke, he nervously played with his hands. Nick heard Luke's voice come closer as he walked down the stairs. "Woah Clem! Slow down i'm gonna trip!" Luke came into view, with Clementine, who was pulling him by the sleeve. The girl didn't look it, but she was strong. She looked up at Luke. "Luke your boyfriends' here, he looks really nervous, is he okay?" Nick blushed when Luke looked at him and smiled. He actually came. Luke tugged his sleeve out of Clementine's grasp and plopped down next to Nick on the couch. "You came!" Nick nodded, he turned his head and smiled at Luke, a smile almost as big as Luke's. His nerves calmed down a bit when Luke sat next to him. Nick took Luke's hand into his. Luke's face became full of concern. "You alright?" he asked. Nick nodded. "where's your mom?"

"She's in the kitchen makin' dinner, she's gonna love you Nick, trust me." Luke got up from his seat, his hand still locked with Nick's. Nick stood up next to Luke before he was practically dragged into the kitchen by him. Clementine chuckled. Nick didn't seem like a bad guy at all. Luke opened the door to the kitchen. Instantly the smell of pasta hit their noses. Nick loved pasta. "Hey mom Nick's here!" Luke said. The women put down the pot she was holding on the stove, then turned around. When she saw Nick her face lit up. She smiled at him. Nick smiled back, nervously he waved. "How nice to finally meet you! You know Luke wouldn't stop talking about you all day!" Luke looked down and blushed. "Mooommm." Nick let out a short laugh. "Nice to meet you Miss Porter." The women smiled at him. "Please call me Carley!" Nick nodded. "Why don't you wait out there on the couch, dinners almost ready!" Luke led Nick back to the couch, where they sat for a while, holding hands, until Carley called them for dinner. Luke sat next to Nick, who was next to Clementine, and Carley who was next to Luke. As Luke's mom and Nick talked more and more, Nick became more comfortable with being there, at Luke's house. It was nice. They talked about school, what college he wanted to go to, about Carley's job (a reporter), and other thing that came to mind. Luke sat there with a huge stupid grin on his face. He loved when Nick talked, and the fact that he was getting along so well with his mother was even better. Clementine sat there examining Nick, making sure he was okay for her brother. He definitely cared about Luke, she knew that, he also seemed to get along with her mom, and he was nice to her. She didn't see a reason why he shouldn't go out with Luke. She approved.

After dinner, Nick got a text from his uncle, saying it was time to come home. Nick said his goodbyes to Luke's mom and Clementine. He was led out the door by Luke. Before leaving he turned to Luke. "Did I do okay?" Nick asked. Luke grinned. "You did perfect. Luke gave him a quick kiss. "I'll see you Monday." Nick smiled at the brunette In front of him of him. He definitely didn't regret coming to dinner.


End file.
